<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Here Today (Gone Tomorrow) by bean_me_up</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467338">Here Today (Gone Tomorrow)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bean_me_up/pseuds/bean_me_up'>bean_me_up</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alex is a criminal mastermind, Alternate Universe - Heist, Jesse is there to heck things up, Loosely based off Dhoom 2, M/M, Partners in Crime, and Michael is in Love, and also just regular Partners, as per canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:39:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bean_me_up/pseuds/bean_me_up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're going to regret that."  A says this like it's a threat.  But also like it's a little bit of a promise.  He watches as Michael runs out of the room, light glinting off the dagger's jewels, casting the pillars with a million pricks of colorful light.</p>
<p>A counts to three in his head, then runs after him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In which Alex is a mastermind thief with a signature calling card, and Michael is along for the ride.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Manes &amp; Kyle Valenti, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Here Today (Gone Tomorrow)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based off the Bollywood movie Dhoom 2.  Can promise drama, cannot promise a song-and-dance scene.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Don't move."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael freezes. He doesn't move. The figure next to him, clad in near-identical head-to-toe black looks at him out of the corner of his eye. Michael looks right back at him. The balaclava covers most of his face, any identifying features that a camera or facial recognition software would care about, but his eyes are visible. Warm brown, staring into Michael's own. He might be laughing. His mouth isn't laughing, but his eyes definitely are. He reaches into his bag with one hand and pulls out a pair of glasses. He presses them into Michael's hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Take a look."</p>
<p>Michael looks back at the other man, then puts on the goggles. Thin bars of light, surrounding the jeweled dagger, come into view. "Are those. . . "</p>
<p>"Infrared sensors. Break the beam and the automated security system embedded in each of the pillars surrounding us starts shooting. After that, it depends on if you're lucky or not."</p>
<p>"Say I'm not."</p>
<p>"Hospital, maybe. Or a morgue."</p>
<p>"And if I am?"</p>
<p>"Handcuffs. Then jail."</p>
<p>Michael exhales through his nose. "Think I got an even better deal, then. Meeting you."</p>
<p>"Probably."</p>
<p>"So what would you say to a partnership?"</p>
<p>The man next to him turns slightly, looking him up and down, considering. "Do you even know who I am?"</p>
<p>"You're A. The most famous thief in the world. The best of the best."</p>
<p>A smiles, just slightly. "Then you also know I work alone."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael looks at A.</p>
<p>A smirks at him right back. At some point it turns into a staring contest, and Michael doesn't think he's ever going to get the upper hand with A. He's not sure he minds. The moment is broken by the heavy stomp of boots on the ground, coming in to surround him and A. He looks around, not sure how he's going to get out of this. A pulls a coin from his pocket, flicking it into the air nonchalantly. "Do you trust me?"</p>
<p>Michael does, and he doesn't know why, but he does. Those goddamn eyes. He nods.</p>
<p>A tosses the coin into the path of one of the beams surrounding the knife they're both here for. All while making eye contact with Michael. Like the rest of the jack-booted goons weren't in the room.</p>
<p>He realizes that he isn't going to win the staring contest against those intense brown eyes, so he does something impulsive. He grabs the dagger as the security columns around them fire, effectively stunning the guards. He drops a replica of A's calling card behind him. A silver letter 'A,' glinting in the moonlight. It's a brazen move, stealing a man's signature and leaving it behind in front of him, but he feels drunk in a way whiskey and acetone could never get him.</p>
<p>"You're going to regret that." A says this like it's a threat. But also like it's a little bit of a promise. He watches as Michael runs out of the room, light glinting off the dagger's jewels, casting the pillars with a million pricks of colorful light.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A counts to three in his head, then runs after him.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My first AO3 fic! Find me on tumblr at https://stars-and-sunshine.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>